


in the corners of my being

by lavenderlotion



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Introspection, M/M, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Alex’s whole fucking life could be summed up as a series of crazy, horrible, shitty ass experiences. It all started with his parents dyin’, which really summed up how shit things were right from the get go.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	in the corners of my being

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Alex has had a bad time of it. In and out of foster homes, dealing with abuse and his powers. Ending up in prison always felt inevitable. But now he's out, and he has a son. The only thing that matters to him is making sure Scott gets a better life than he had.

Alex’s whole fucking life could be summed up as a series of crazy, horrible, shitty ass experiences. It all started with his parents dyin’, which really summed up how shit things were right from the get go. The foster care system wasn’t the best place to be, ‘specially when you had some issues with anger. Prison...that was worse. Alex was pretty (at least that was what he always heard) and prison was no place for young, pretty boys. 

It sucked.  _ Really _ fucking sucked and was overall just no fucking good. There was a reason Alex loved solitary so much. But Charles had gotten him outta that and he’d been real nice to him durin’ the whole process, helpin’ Alex in ways he hadn’t even known he needed. Hell, Alex was pretty sure he’d mind-whammied some of the assholes who didn’t have a fucking clue what “no” meant. 

Alex wasn’t complainin’, that was for fucking sure. 

Then, Charles had taken him in, and had been real nice to him in a way  _ no one  _ else ever had. There’d been other mutants, other  _ freaks  _ (the first time in Alex’s whole life he’d met other “mutants”), and for the first time, he hadn’t felt so alone. 

And then...well, then there’d been Darwin. 

Fuck, had there been Darwin. With his gentle touches and sweet kisses and the way he looked at Alex like he wasn’t worthless, like he wasn’t just some fuck up who’d done no good and didn’t deserve nothin’ outta life. Alex didn’t real like to think of the few weeks when Darwin  _ wasn’t _ around, when Alex’s powers had taken away another person he loved and left him alone and aching, but Darwin’d come back.

He’d come back, and it was like Alex could finally fucking breathe again, gaspin’ for air that tasted like Darwin’s lips and flesh and never lettin’ him go. He’d been terrified and exhilarated and a thousand other things he’d never felt before that he thought, maybe, were love. Darwin was back, and things felt right in a way they never had, not for Alex, not when he’d been alone. 

They’d still faced Shaw, though, and that...really didn’t go well. Things had gone to right shit, and Charles had been in a real dark place for a while, but he bounced back. They all bounced back. Erik and Raven weren’t with them, but fuck them if they didn’t wanna hang out—that was Alex’s point of view, anyway. If they wanted nothin’ to do with ‘em,  _ fuck ‘em. _

Even if Charles wasn’t quite there with him, it was clear that he was gonna do his best to move on, and together they all started workin’ towards gettin’ a school up and runnin’ for kids like them. All of ‘em knew how good that could be, how important what they were workin’ towards was, and they all put their most into it. If Alex could stop any young kids strugglin’ with powers they didn’t know what to do with and made ‘em feel like a monster, he was gonna do whatever the hell he could. 

And for a while, things were goin’ good.  _ Really _ good, since Alex and Darwin didn’t have to hide nothin’ ‘bout their relationship in the tower and got to stay in a room just the two of ‘em, gettin’ to live freely in a way Alex could’ve  _ never _ imagined and he knew Darwin hadn’t either, ‘specially as a black man. It was fucking awesome, the best few months of Alex’s entire life—and it sure didn’t hurt that they were fucking like bunnies—until Darwin started gettin’ sick. 

Alex had been worried from the get go. Darwin wasn’t supposed to get sick, not with his mutation adaptin’ to everythin’ all the time (hell, it’d adapted to his plasma, it sure as hell should have adapted outta nausea.) The fact that Darwin was throwin’ up in the mornings was enough to have panic coursin’ through his veins every second of the day, makin’ him antsy and jumpy and unable to calm down.  _ Darwin _ didn’t seem real fucking worried, smilin’ and goin’ ‘bout his day like throwin’ up every fucking mornin’ didn’t mean  _ nothin’ _ and was nothin’ to worry about when it  _ was. _

Hell, that probably just made Alex more worried since he felt like he had to be worried for Darwin too.

After an entire week of Darwin throwin’ up in the mornings (and whenever he smelt peanut butter) Alex was goin’ out of his fucking mind and snapped, grabbin’ Darwin by the ear to drag him all the way down to Hank’s lab (he didn’t actually grab his ear, but it sure  _ felt _ like it with the way Darwin made such a huge deal about it). 

Hank had been surprised to see them, but Alex could see the worry on his face as he started listin’ off all the things that were wrong with Darwin, voice gettin’ louder and faster the more and more he said, ‘cause it all just seemed like  _ so much.  _ How the hell he’d let Darwin put this off for so long was a mystery that probably had somethin’ to do with his mouth, which was pretty much made of sin and could get Alex to do whatever the hell Darwin wanted of him pretty easily.

But this...this wasn’t like Alex doin’ the laundry or stayin’ in bed to cuddle instead of goin’ for a run. This was Darwin’s  _ health, _ and he couldn’t believe that he’d let Darwin tell him it was nothin’. From the growin’ look of worry on Hank’s face, he probably thought Alex had waited too long, too. 

“Please,” he said to Hank, not above pleadin’, not when it was Darwin. 

Hank nodded, and he got to work. Alex wasn’t all that book smart. He wasn’t an idiot, far fucking from one,  _ thank you,  _ but he had no idea what the hell Hank was doin’ as he chatted with Darwin and did test after test  _ and took his fucking blood.  _ Alex waited off the side and watched, arms crossed over his chest and twistin’ the ring that sat on his finger around and around with his thumb, rubbin’ over the ruby that represented the year Darwin graduated his fancy boardin’ school. 

After everythin’ that Alex had been through and all the family he’d lost...he couldn’t lose Darwin. Not when they’d started buildin’ a  _ life  _ together, talkin’ about their future in the dead of night and makin’ promises that they couldn’t keep if one of ‘em was dead. Fuck, that wasn’t somethin’ that Alex needed to think about, so instead he focused on watchin’ Hank run his tests and scribble shit down until he was standin’ around and scratchin’ his head. 

Yeah, no, not makin’ Alex feel any better. “So?” he asked, unable to gentle his voice from a rough growl when worry was makin’ his heart race and chest feel tight. 

“From what I can tell, Darwin...well, all of my tests are saying the same thing and I...” Hank trailed off, lookin’ between his clipboard filled with his chicken scratch and Darwin with a frown that was makin’ Alex wanna punch him in the fuckin’ face. 

“Just spit it out, big foot,” Alex snapped, twistin’ his hands together and shiftin’ his weight from foot to foot. Darwin wasn’t ‘posed to get sick. He just  _ wasn’t, _ but he’d been throwin’ up every fucking morning and kept complaining that he wasn’t feelin’ well, and Alex...he couldn’t live through losin’ him again. 

“Darwin...you’re pregnant,” Hank said, cheeks turnin’ red. 

‘Fore Alex knew what he was doin’ he was marchin’ across the room and twisting a hand into the collar of Hank’s shirt, tuggin’ him down till they were on eye level  _ ‘cause everyone was fucking taller than him _ and growlin’ out, “I swear to fucking god, Hank—”

“I'm being serious!” Hank cried, big hand encircling Alex’s wrist and squeezing gently till he let go. He was breathin’ heavy, brain whirrin’ and nothin’ makin’ a single fucking bit of sense. He stumbled back a step but then Darwin was right there, hand on his hip and the other wrappin’ around his back and keepin’ him steady just like he always did even though he was...he was...

“It appears to be another manifestation of Darwin’s mutation,” Hank explained into the silence, makin’ it sound all the more truthful for the way he was still bein’ so serious and hadn’t said it was all just some dumb joke like Alex kept hopin’ for. “It...if I had to theorize, I would say that his body has adapted to repopulate in a way that would work with his chosen partner.”

“So you’re telling me Alex knocked me up?” Darwin asked, raisin’ his brow bone and still lookin’ completely unconcerned while Alex was freakin’ the absolute fuck out. “That’s pretty groovy, baby. You put a baby in me with the power of our loving.”

Alex turned till he was facin’ him head on, lookin’ up at his calm face and easy smile, lookin’ for all the world like they hadn’t found out  _ life alterin’  _ news and standin’ around like it was any other day. Only,  _ it wasn’t any other day,  _ ‘cause...’cause Darwin as fucking  _ pregnant _ and Alex had put the baby there. 

Holy fucking shit. 

Alex...Alex could have a family again. 

“We...we’re havin’ a baby?” Alex whispered, lookin’ up into a pair of eyes he loved with his whole goddamn heart, completely breathless. It all felt like too much, but every last bit of anger drained outta his body at once as somethin’ as terrifyin’ as hope crawled up his chest.

His hands were shakin’ real bad when he raised them to touch the smooth, hairless length of Darwin’s jaw, cupping his soft face in his hands and starin’ up into all white eyes and gettin’ lost in the endless expanse that showed  _ so much.  _ Fuck, as crazy as it all way, it made  _ sense.  _ If Darwin could pull himself back from bein’ nothin’ but floatin’ atoms...well, gettin’ pregnant wasn’t even that unbelievable. 

Alex couldn't stop from kissin’ him, leanin’ up and pressin’ their lips together even though he was smilin’ so wide the kiss was nothin’ but their stretched grins pressin’ together. Somethin’ indescribable was risin’ up his chest and makin’ his lungs feel too damn full till all he could do was laugh and laugh, fucking breathless. He rested their foreheads together as his eyes started stingin’, burnin’ with tears that felt just as overwhelmed and joyous as the rest of him. 

“We’re havin’ a baby,” he whispered again, and this time his voice was filled with wonder.

“Yeah, darling, we are,” Darwin whispered back then kissed him, and then kissed him more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stress wrote this this morning and posting from work yikes

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [overwhelmin' type of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149981) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion)




End file.
